Ralina
by pendragoness
Summary: While coming home one day, Mitsuru stumbles across Ralina, a female tengu. She is a ward of the state with a long history of running away and when Oboro decides to taked her in, things at the Moonshine will never be the same...
1. Dawn's Venus

**Hi! I've been thinking about this fic for a while so I hope it turns out okay. I'm trying to be a little different… At the moment there are no pairings in this fic and in advance I apologize to any Mahiru/ Mitsuru fans. Sorry people, it ain't gonna happen. **

**This fic begins after Volume Four BUT:**

**-The demons are not attempting to collect the Teardrop of the Moon yet**

**-Mahiru never heard the whole 'We can't trust the princess' spiel**

**-Mitsuru and Akira did not 'run away'**

**Without further ado…**

Mahiru dropped exhausted into a chair. It had been a busy night at the Moonshine and she was ready to go to sleep. But still she sat. Nozomu and Akira joined her, followed by Misoka. Earlier that day, Misoka had discovered that Dawn's Venus had managed to get their hands on a teardrop. They were just waiting for Mitsuru…

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR_

Mitsuru flew quickly through the cold rain, knowing that if he wasn't there soon, Misoka would be annoyed…_Not that I care_, he thought quickly. Still, he begged the winds around him to move a little bit faster. He swung left, sailing over the bad side of town, knowing the best route to the Moonshine. A sudden flash stopped him. He ceased his momentum, staring downwards. There it was again! This time he was sure. _It's lightning,_ he thought, _but these are no thunderclouds. And I could swear that it originated at some point on the ground…_ Forgetting the others for a moment, he sank curiously closer to the disturbance…

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR_

Ralina wheeled, ducking the arrow that flew at her.

"No Mutsura! Aim you fool! You-"

Hokuto's last words were cut off by Mutsura's cry of alarm as another electricity attack roared toward them. Hokuto leaped out of the way just in time and eyed the tengu warily. She was strong, he conceded, but she was weakening. She couldn't keep this up forever. His fingers seemed to stroke the air as he tried to resurrect the pentagram she had destroyed. That was all the distraction Mutsura needed. Though he had run out of 'power word' arrows, she wasn't fast enough and a silver –plated arrow lodged itself in her left arm. With a roar of pain she threw yet another ball of lightning at the duo. It missed them by a centimeter. _And that's the end,_ Hokuto thought victoriously, relishing the desperation in the doomed creature's eyes. A small thud behind him caused him to turn and stiffen. Another tengu stood just behind him but this one was fresh and looked ready to have a nice Hokutoburger with some Mutsura fries on the side. Electricity crackled between the thing's fists. Before he had time to think twice, Hokuto grabbed Mutsura's arm and rocketed out of there as fast as possible.

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR_

As soon as he sensed that Dawn's Venus had left, Mitsuru returned to his human form to approach the girl, who had also changed back. She was doubled over on her knees with her back to him, her long dark hair obscuring the rest of her from view. He was wary, but he knew that Misoka would be interested to hear about this girl and despite himself, he was curious.

"Are you okay?" he asked, because it was all he could think of.

"I'm fine," her voice was cold and toneless, giving away nothing. She got to her feet, turning sharply to face him. Had he been anyone but himself, Mitsuru would have decided that she was rather pretty, with small delicate features that hardly seemed to fit with the personality she had displayed so far. Her eyes were a deep green, not common in Japan, and they seemed emotionless. She turned again to go, but not before he noticed the blood on her arm.

"Hey!" he called, closing the distance between them, "You can't just walk off with your arm like that. Let me help you." He grabbed her uninjured arm.

"Thank you but _no_," she said, cold as ever. Then she paused, "What did you say your name was?" she asked, out of the blue.

He glared. "Why should I tell you?"

She met his gaze. "Name for name."

He scowled. Well…maybe she would let him help her. _Hey wait a damn second! _, he thought angrily, _why do I give a damn! What am I thinking! What the hell! _"Mitsuru," his mouth replied, without asking for permission.

"Ralina," was all she said, before dashing off into a labyrinth of streets that Mitsuru didn't think he wanted to know. He was furious with himself as he flung himself into the air toward the Moonshine. Angrily he spun the winds faster, finally landing on the doorstep of the place he grudgingly called home. Slamming through the door, he removed his soaked jacket and stomped into the room where he knew that the others would be waiting. Before Misoka could say a word, he began.

"There's a female tengu hanging around who is a target for Dawn's Venus. Some twit named Ralina."

**So what do you think? Hokuto and Mitsuru are definitely a little OOC. I'd really like this story to go somewhere but I'm not to sure. Review? Please? **



**pendragoness**


	2. Arrival

**Hi! I'll talk more at the end of the chapter! Back to the story…**

Ralina rolled over again on her uncomfortable metal cot. She had been caught and returned to the state about three hours after her run in with Dawn's Venus and that boy, Mitsuru. At least she had never heard from him again. It would be worse than this if they ever found out about her. About her powers. That she was a demon. Now, three months and five foster homes later, she was back in the dorm for a night. The next morning, Johanna, her caseworker, would come and fetch her and she'd be off to the next home. She was almost through with this district. Angrily she rolled again and finally settled into an uneasy sleep.

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR_

Johanna shook Ralina's shoulder firmly, rousing the moody girl.

"Come on, Ralina. Time to go. We've got a long way to drive."

Ralina's eyes flew open. "No," she said, "No more. I won't. Let me go. I don't want another home. Not again."

Johanna sighed. "Ralina you _know_ the rules. I can't. _Please._"

"No."

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR_

Oboro glanced at the clock. The girl would be arriving soon. After hearing Mitsuru's tale and a very informative trip to the Moon Palace, he had worked progressively with the state. They knew precious little about her, only that she was a tengu, and that her name was Ralina. Mitsuru swung into the kitchen as a car door slammed and there was a sharp knock at the door. Rising quickly, Oboro went to answer it.

A middle-aged woman stood on the doorstep, carrying a few thick folders.

"I'm Johanna," she said, shaking his hand, "Ralina's caseworker. You're Oboro Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I am. Is the girl here?"

"Of course," Johanna said, "She's having issues with getting out of the car. We'll give her a minute. Now, you're absolutely certain about this? No second thoughts? With Ralina, no one will blame you."

"I'm sure," he said, thinking of their first day with Mitsuru.

"I have a few papers for you to sign now. If you want, you can wait a week before finalizing the adoption."

"I can finalize it now, thank you."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

And for a minute all that was heard were the soft sound of pen on paper and a brief shuffling of documents. Finally Johanna rose.

"I'll get Ralina," she said, standing up, "If you'll just fill out these…"

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR_

She indicated another few forms and as Oboro began to write, she went to talk to her charge.

Ralina glared as Johanna approached the car. Why couldn't they just leave her alone for even a day? It wasn't like she had asked for this life. The door opened.

"Alright Ralina. Out."

"No."

"_Please_ Ralina. Just get out of the car without a fight. Just this once. For me?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Ralina get out of the car!"

"I told you NO!"

Johanna looked skyward. She had had a very frustrating day the day before and she hadn't gotten much sleep. Today Ralina was being difficult and though she was trying, her temper was getting the better of her.

"Get…out…of…the…car…right…now."

"No."

"Ralina, I've watched you grow up ever since you were five years old. These people are willing to take you in. They are thinking about adopting you. Please!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say the same thing every time. And what happens every time? They get rid of me."

Johanna lost it. "YOU ARE THE MOST SENSELESS, PIG-HEADED TEENAGER I KNOW! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING SOMEONE TELLS YOU TO DO! I WORK DAY AND NIGHT JUST TO FIND YOU ANOTHER FOSTER HOME, NOT TO MENTION ALL THE OTHER CHILDREN I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR! AND I HAVE MY OWN FAMILY TO THINK ABOUT TOO! BUT WHAT DO I GET! THIS! EVERY TIME WE GO THROUGH THE SAME DAMN THINGS! SOMETIMES I DON'T BLAME YOUR MOTHER FOR ABANDONING YOU! MAYBE SHE HAD THE RIGHT IDEA!"

Johanna clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Ralina was out of the car, bag over her shoulder, eyes brimming with tears that would never fall.

"Are you happy! Is this good enough! I'm out of the damn car so just shut up!"

Ralina turned away and Johanna knew that the best thing for her to do right now was to introduce Ralina to Oboro and leave. She guided the girl through the door into the room where she had left Oboro. Six other people now lounged on the surrounding furniture. She released Ralina and Oboro showed her to the door.

"Just a warning, Oboro? She's very good at running away."

And then Johanna was gone.

Ralina eyed each person in the room warily, eyes guarded, hiding her surprise as she recognized Mitsuru. They all met her gaze. Oboro returned.

"I'm Oboro and this is Katsura. This is Misoka, Nozomu, Akira, Mitsuru and Mahiru," he said, pointing each person out as he spoke their names.

**Tada! Chapter Two! Oh yeah! Okay…one note about this chapter:**

**I've based the whole 'ward of the state deal' on an American foster care system.**

**REVIEW!**



**pendragoness**


	3. Nightmare

**My apologies for how long it takes me to update. A quirk of the universe that most of you probably don't like….On with the story!**

Ralina glanced warily around the room, eyeing each face. She looked them over critically, sizing them up, and she could tell that they were performing the same check on her. She stood where Johanna had left her, unwilling to move. You could never know what to expect with homes like these. Or any home for that matter. Some of them were annoyed when you just started asking questions and trying to make yourself at home. Others expected it. And so she decided that waiting for some one to tell her where to go would be the best thing to do. To her credit, unless Ralina really hated a place on first sight, she _tried_ to fit in. She really did. At least in the beginning. Until she understood the rules, she wouldn't try to break them. But just by looking around she could tell that before long, she would find a reason to stir up trouble. The girl called Mahiru stepped forward first and was about to say something, beginning to extend her hand.

Nozomu pulled Mahiru back as she was about to interact with the newcomer.

"Mahiru," he whispered quietly, "We don't want her to transform. We have no idea how much control she may have so just try to keep it at a no-contact greeting, 'kay?"

Mahiru nodded mutely, seeing a mask of cold indifference slide over the girl's face.

Finally Oboro broke the tension.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to share a room with Mahiru. We didn't have any to spare."

Ralina gritted her teeth, hiding the anger that was already trying to consume her. They were such little things that were triggering her growing fury, but they stung. _Why did you even offer to take me then?_ She thought angrily, but followed Oboro compliantly enough. The room was a soft blue color and there were now two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. He pointed to which one was hers and she nodded her understanding as he left, leaving her alone. She fell face first onto the bare mattress, the bed was still unmade. She didn't really have anything to unpack, just the few items in her shoulder bag. She rolled over to face the wall, turning her back on her new home.

"Um…" a voice said from behind her.

She rolled back over and immediately recognized Mahiru.

"What do you want?" she snapped, trying to control her temper.

"I-I….I just….um…."

"What?" Ralina asked, thoroughly irritated.

"I- It's just that I…umm…. See…its…"

"Just spit it out!" Ralina said, raising her voice.

"I just really wanted to say…um….that I-I'm….." Mahiru was practically flinching now.

"Whatever the hell you're trying to say, just say it or leave me alone!"

Mahiru ran out of the room and Ralina sighed before returning to her contemplation of the wall. This was not a good start.

Ralina had fallen asleep after Mahiru had left and that night, Mahiru tiptoed in and left her alone. Ralina slept fitfully.

_It was dark, very dark and the she was very small. She coughed and coughed but she couldn't breathe. So much smoke, everywhere. She struggled to find a way out but she could barely walk. She screamed. And then her older brother was there._

_"It's okay," he told her, a tiny lisp still lingering in his seven-year-old voice. All she could see were flames and smoke and she couldn't stop crying but still, somehow, both children made it to the door and outside to the lawn, into the night. There was nothing but pandemonium outside. There were human's, dancing around with torches. They were celebrating but she couldn't understand why. Where was her mother? And her father?_

_"Mama!" she cried, seeing her mother run from the house. But her mother didn't turn to her; she kept running toward the circle of humans. She heard a cry of pain and she cried harder. Her mother ran back to them now, picking them up and running. The scene shifted and suddenly it was a cold, rainy afternoon a few days later. She was bundled up in a sweater and a rain jacket and her mother was carrying her. They stopped on a street corner. _

_"Alright Ralina, see that bench?" her mother asked, tucking her collar into her jacket._

_"Uh-huh"_

_"I want you to go and sit on it. Your brother and I are going to go somewhere but I can't take you. So I'm going to give you a nametag," her mother said, pasting on onto the damp jacket, "and I want you to go sit there. And when you see someone, you need to go introduce yourself and then try to get them to take you home."_

_"But, Mama, I wanna-"_

_"Remember what Daddy taught you about your powers and be a good girl okay?"_

_With that, her mother got up and began to walk away. She was only four but she wasn't stupid. _

_"Mama! I'm sorry Mama, I'll be good now!"_

_She began to follow but her mother turned back, looking angry. Her mother picked her up and walked to the bench, placing her on it. Her mother produced a coil of rope then, tying one end around her daughter's waist and the other around a bench leg. She embraced her quickly and then walked away, so fast that it was almost a run. _

_"Mama! Wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was bad but I'll be good now! I'll be good! No! Don't leave me! Don't leave! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I promise! I'll be good! Don't leave me!" she screamed._

Mahiru rolled over, hearing Ralina's voice. The girl was tangled in her sheets and was fighting them violently, sweating and screaming.

"Mama! Wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was bad but I'll be I'll be good! No! Don't leave me! Don't leave! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I promise! I'll be good! Don't leave me!"

Ralina was thrashing as though fighting something and the light flicked on in the hall. Nozomu pushed the door open flicking on the light in the girls' room. He gestured to someone in the hall and Oboro walked in past him. The older man walked quickly to the opposite end of the room, shaking Ralina's shoulder first gently and then harder.

"Wake up, Ralina, it's just a dream. It's okay."

Mahiru was on her feet and before anyone could protest, she knelt beside Oboro and took his place.

"Ralina, it's okay. You're only dreaming. Wake up."

Ralina's thrashing ceased suddenly and her eyes opened. Mahiru stepped back as the girl freed herself from the sheets, and stood unsteadily. Nozomu stepped out of her way and down the hall they heard the bathroom door slam.

"What the hell is going on?" Mitsuru demanded, appearing behind Nozomu.

Mahiru had already stripped the sweat-soaked sheets from the bed and she pushed past him. Oboro gave him a tired look.

"Let's just sort it out in the morning," Oboro said, quickly convincing the awakened boys to return to their own rooms.

"You can go back to bed," Mahiru told Oboro as she returned with clean sheets.

A few more comments were exchanged before he departed. Mahiru finished making the bed and was about to return to her own when Ralina finally reappeared.

"You shouldn't have bothered," Ralina told Mahiru when she saw the freshly made bed, "I won't be sleeping anymore tonight. But….thanks." Her tone was much softer than it had been the previous afternoon and Mahiru smiled slightly before snuggling back under her own covers. Ralina might not be sleeping anymore but she was still tired.

**So... I do realize that this is my first update since who knows when. Super thanks to anyone who has the patience to stick with it. P.S. I may take forever to update but I will never abandon a story. REVIEW!**

**pendragoness**


End file.
